


Ging Muff

by PsychoCalixteLove



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fake Practice, Fluff and Smut, Piano Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: When no one shows up to practice, Beca and Chloe make use of the time in their own way.





	Ging Muff

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just shameless smut.

Practice at 2 pm, got it? _ That was what Chloe’s text read. I was confused by the sudden practice in the middle of the day, but I went because I had nothing better to do. My creativity had come to a halt, my dad kept nagging at me, and my roommate Kimmy Jin pretty much kicked me out. I didn’t want to go see Jesse because he had been acting weirdly lately and I hadn’t told him I was gay. It just didn’t seem like the right time. So when I had arrived at the auditorium at the designated time, I was surprised to find only Chloe was there. She was wearing her usual tank top and yoga pants that were just a bit too tight on her. Her red hair was pulled back into a messy bun where I could see the pale outline of her slim neck. I had a crush on her since she ran into me in the shower and seeing her alone with me wasn’t helping. She walked toward me with her arms out wide. “Where is everybody?” she complained, spinning around as if she were in The Sound of Music. God, I loved it when I could glimpse her ass without her noticing. I thought I stared too long because by the time I brought my eyes back up to her face, she had a fiendish look in her eyes. She sauntered to me as my eyes widened to the size of saucers and I lost control of my breathing. _

_ I should not have been turned on by that look, but the look in her eyes and the devil red hair surrounding turned me on so fast. “Well, if nobody else shows up . . . we could make use of the time together,” she whispered, inches from me. She intertwined our fingers before stepping so close to me that I could feel her breathing against my face. It was light and refreshing, but God was it a turn on. I acted quickly and before I knew what I was doing, I had kissed her smack dab on the lips. I held her face in my hands while I attached her lips furiously with kisses. She responded with just as fierce kisses and a firm grip on my waist. She pushed me back until she couldn’t because of the grand piano in the auditorium and hoisted me up onto it with ease. I leaned down so I could continue to kiss her, but she pulled away and pushed me onto my back. The skinny jeans I wore were the only obstacle in her way. She quickly unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down enough to  _ go down _ on me. I tangled my fingers in her hair as my sex was exposed to her and she licked me agonizingly slowly. I writhed in pleasure. I begged her to keep going and eventually, I couldn’t control myself. I bucked against her face until I was on the verge of coming, then let her finish me. _

When I woke up, I was in a cold sweat. That didn’t happen. At least I hoped it didn’t. I freaked out so badly that I ended up hitting the German next to me, who just so happened to be naked like me. She groaned awake and hit me back before rolling over toward me. She nestled her face into my chest and wrapped her arm around my waist as well as her leg around mine. I held her around the shoulders with one arm whilst my other hand came to wipe my face of the light sweat beading it. “Bad dream?” my fiancé Luisa asked, coming to consciousness in my arms.

“More like bad porn,” I corrected, turning on my side to face her. She opened her blue eyes halfway and half grimaced at me. She didn’t ask anything about what I had dreamed about, she just took me into her arms and turned me around so my back was to her front. One arm of hers came across my chest and the other drifted below my waist. She moved closer, positioned her mouth near my ear, and whispered, “If you wanted porn, you could’ve asked me. I’m always willing to hear you scream my name.” Her hand slipped between my legs and all sense of control flew out the window.

“God, Luisa!” I moaned breathily, stilling her fingers on my clit.

“Why stop me now, Maus? You’re already so close.” Her deep morning voice dripped with desire and I couldn’t stop myself from picturing her as Chloe. The way her mouth would feel on me made me desperately grind onto her fingers. “Someone’s a hungry Maus. Maybe I should eat you instead?” she inquired, pushing me onto my back and mounting me between my legs. Her head ducked under the sheet covering us and I was carried to the only place she could carry me to: my orgasm. This was no dream.

**Author's Note:**

> APRIL FOOLS!!! You thought this was Bechloe? Hell no! BECOMMISSAR ALL THE WAY!!!!!


End file.
